Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20160328140237/@comment-24142455-20160622003701
Jäger remained stable, and punched Boekhounder back as he reached for his pistol, only to slip on the catwalk, and have his Luger fly up and smash on a light, causing several bars of metal to fall on the catwalk, the clanging drowned out by the loud orchestra music playing Die Fledermaus. Jäger grabbed his knife as a metal bar landed next to Boekhounder. -In German- Jäger: You think I forgot what happened? Electrocuting me like my father? Guess what Imperial! You will have to do better then that! Above Jäger and Boekhounder were a set of sandbags, but the rope was on the other side of the catwalk, an impossible feat with the metal bar nearby. Only the pistol could do it, but Jäger was between it and him...... As the performance reached the center of the song, Blazkowicz was punched back again by an SF Commando, but he grabbed him by the waist, and spun him around just as another attempted to stab him with a combat knife. The commando suddenly slammed on Blazkowicz's foot, and grabbed him, flipped him over. Blazkowicz kicked the soldier in the crotch, the metal guard crushing the soldier's genitals as he let out a cry in pain, and fell off the catwalk and fell into a set of wires, entangling him. Blazkowicz suddenly felt a knife slash his side, he grabbed the knife as it came in for a second blow, pulling it from the SF commando and thrusted it through the slit between the front mask and the helmet, causing the soldier to stumble back and fall down onto a catwalk below them. There were three commandos still on there, and one of them body slammed Blazkowicz from behind, and he was on the verge of being pushed off the edge, only to grab onto a cable holding the catwalkaup and swung around it. He kicked the commando in the face and the soldier's face cover broke off, exposing an enraged face of a cleanly shaven, yet quite angry soldier. He swung three punches that the commando avoided with graceful moves. The soldier then kicked Blazkowicz in the groin, slid underneath him and flipped upright and punched him in the back of the head. Blazkowciz began to fall to the ground, and quickly turned around to see the commando dive towards him with a knife. He moved to the side, and the knife slammed into the metal, lodging it there. He kicked the commando in the legs, and he fell down with him, but the other two began to close in on him. He shoved the commando off the edge, meeting his partner entangled in wires and lights. The two were on both the sides of him, and were not going to make it easy. Suddenly, the lights went out on the catwalk, and Blazkowicz was nowhere to be seen. As the two commandos looked around, one of them suddenly heard a sound... "And his name is.... John Cena!" Suddenly, Blazkowicz ran from behind, and body slammed one of the SF commandos as the John Cena theme played and knocked him out, the other stunned from the intro, quickly grabbed out his knife, ready for a one on one duel...... Meanwhile, the other OSA Operatives were inside the tunnel system, and Fergus quickly began to hook up a small flash drive to his tablet, and typed in a few commands. Fergus: I need a computer. Where the hell is one!? Wyatt: Sir, over there! At the end of the hallway was a desktop, and the group ran over to it. Fergus: If the entrance is under the stage, then this computer could be hooked up to it! Prendergast: Because this will link up to the German's secret bunker. Fergus: Evil people don't learn, you'll see. He plugged the tablet in, and got an interface up with lighting, security cameras, and other systems in the opera house. He punched in commands to overlook the trap door. Right behind the orchestra, but everyone was watching. Fergus: We'll have to make some kind of distraction. Flips through cameras Oh sh*te! He looked at the camera, seeing Blazkowicz in the intense fight with the two commandos, and Boekhounder in his standoff with Jäger. Fergus: Quick, we have to get moving! The group made their way to the entrance to the orchestra pit as Fergus typed in commands into the tablet, changing lighting as subtly as possible to allow their entrance.